Flow control devices, such as valves, are widely known to be used for regulating the flow of materials, primarily fluids, from one containerized system to another.
A conventional way to supply a fluid material to a containerized system, such as photoprinting machine, involves dispensing the fluid material from a receptacle, for example a flexible container, into a fluid reservoir or distribution channel in the photoprinting machine. The flexible containers or bottles currently used to replenish chemicals in these machines require that the user first open the container and then pour the contents into the photoprinting machine. One problem that results during the transfer of the chemicals is leakage. Chemical leakage, of course, exposes the operator to potential hazardous effects. Moreover, materials waste, and unnecessary expense, are related problems that persist with existing flow control systems. These shortcomings necessitate a need for an improved flow control system and method which can supply materials, such as photographic chemicals, to photoprinting machines, and the like, in a containerized system without leakage. Such systems would then present to the operator as a dripless or dry transfer system.
Consequently, it is necessary in the prior art to provide an apparently dry system for transferring materials between containerized systems. Preferably, in this system, a flow control or valving arrangement which communicates with both containerized systems (e.g., the flexible container for photographic chemicals and the photoprinting machine) is utilized such that when one containerized system is removed from the other, the valve would close and the user would not be exposed to leakage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,666 to Kocourek et al., a storage canister for process fluids includes a receptacle having leakage proof pouches of elastic material each having an opening closed by a control valve. The normally closed controlled valve is activated by suction or by over-pressure from suction or pressure devices in the processing apparatus.